


Loving you

by Superkalex4ever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkalex4ever/pseuds/Superkalex4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex first time. Set after 1x06 when Kara  loses her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my contribution to the Kalex fandom. These beautiful puppies are perfect for each other. This work was inspired by another work. Enjoy!

"I love you, Alex,” Kara whispered in the semi¬darkness. Alex smiled, feeling her heart beating in rhythm with the blonde-haired hero lying in her arms. 

"I love you too, Kar," she whispered back, her voice husky with emotion. 

"I've loved you for a long time” Alex then leaned forward and found her lips again, kissing her hungrily. Kara kissed her back with equal passion, letting all her long hidden feelings for the brunette, who has become more than a sister to her, flow freely. She no longer had to hide them, or be afraid they'd never be returned. They knew in their hearts and souls, it was a love that had always been meant to be. 

The kisses they shared grew hungrier and more passionate as the love they shared soared between them. Alex gently pulled away and looked deep into Kara's beautiful blue eyes. Alex want this moment to last forever, having Kara looking at her with such love, Alex felt overwhelmed. She slowly drew her fingertips up along Kara's side, raising goose bumps from the alien. Kara gasped softly, her eyes drifting closed, and Alex thought she had never seen anything so beautiful. She knew then she would never love or want anyone as much as she did Kara, and Alex felt such a strong desire to sweep Kara into her arms and surrender to that love that was nearly overwhelming. 

"Kara?" she started to ask. Then she felt Kara's fingers sweep over her shoulder and slowly down over her chest, making her shiver. In that simple action, Kara told Alex all she needed to know. 

"Make love to me, Lex…" Kara whispered to her. Smiling, Alex pulled Kara to her and they kissed again as Alex's slender fingers reached out to find the buttons on the front of Kara's shirt. Feeling what Alex was doing, knowing what they were about to share with each other, Kara felt herself shiver with desire and anticipation. With trembling fingers, Alex slowly started to undo the buttons on Kara's shirt one by one. Never breaking eye contact with Kara. When she was done, she leaned forward and began planting soft little kisses down along Kara's neck, while her hands slowly, gently pulled Kara's soft light blue shirt over her shoulders and down off her arms. Alex paused long enough to free both of Kara's arms from the long sleeves and then dropped the discarded shirt to the floor. Then she began kissing her way slowly down Kara's body again, teasing the hero's bellybutton for a moment with the tip of her tongue. Kara gasped and bucked underneath her gentle ministrations. Nothing would ever feel as wonderful as being loved by Alex that she was sure of, and knowing that she had finally earned the love she had wanted for so long made her heart swell. 

She could feel Alex beginning to kiss lower and incredible warmth swept over her.

"This jeans needs to go off…" she whispered urgently. Alex swallowed and did what Kara asked, fumbling for the snap and hesitantly pulling the zipper down. Kara lifted her hips long enough for Alex to pull the pants slowly down her well toned legs, and Alex couldn't resist teasing Kara just a little more, kissing her way slowly back up those legs. For several long moments, all Alex could do was stare. She had certainly seen Kara in her underwear before or a bikini every time they went to the beach but this was different. Never before had she looked at her foster sister with such love… and such desire. All Alex could do was to draw in a ragged breath of her own. 

"My god Kara…You're gorgeous…" she whispered. How had she gotten so lucky? She kissed Kara gently on the lips again, and then began to trace a path of small, soft kisses down to Kara's chest, rising and falling with each of her ragged breaths.

"Alex please…" Kara almost begged. Finding the clasp of Kara's bra, Alex flicked it open and slowly and gently removed the delicate piece of clothing, her gasps and sighs matching Kara's own. The bra joined the rest of Kara's clothes on the floor, and for the very first time, Alex found herself drinking in just how beautiful her sister/ lover really was. Moving as if with a mind of their own, Alex's hands swept gently up and over the bare skin she had just exposed. Alex then replaced her hands with her warm lips and tongue and Kara cried out, and Alex's own arousal grew higher. As she continued her loving exploration of Kara, Alex's hands slid down her sister's body, finding the waistband of the blonde hero's panties, and soon they found their place in the rapidly growing pile of discarded clothes as well. She trailed kisses down over her smooth stomach again. Then Alex's kisses went still lower, where no one had ever touched her before, and Kara's passionate cries echoed through Kara's bedroom. Kara lost track of how long Alex was making passionate love to her, the incredible sensations sweeping away everything but the young beautiful brunette she had fallen so deeply in love with and the wonderful moments they were sharing together. 

It wasn't just that Alex was the first to ever physically love her body, even as wonderful as it was; The secret agent was the first to ever truly touch her soul, and Kara knew no one else ever would. Long moments later, with Kara crying out loud Alex`s name. The brunette agent slid back up Kara's still quivering body and gently kissed her on the lips again; Staring lovingly at the young beautiful woman she already knew she wanted to spend her life with, Alex brushed Kara's long honey blonde hair away from her face and cupped the hero`s cheek, Noticing for the first time that Kara was trembling. Immediately the agent furrows her brows and with a worried face she asked

“Kara…baby are you Ok?” Alex waits and waits for Kara to come to her worrying every passing minute without Kara`s response. But then Kara opened her eyes to a worried and almost-crying agent.

"Rao, Alex…" Kara managed still breathing hard. "That was… that was…" Alex sighed relieved. 

“You... Idiot...! Please don’t you ever scare me like that again!” and the badass agent start kissing the alien`s face, landing kisses everywhere. 

“I`m great Alex, actually I’m waaaay more than great. I’m still tingling," Kara giggled softly. Coming from anyone else, giggling in such a moment might have seemed odd, but to Alex, it was just more of what made her love Kara so much.

“Don`t worry ok?” kissing Alex so sweetly. 

“Hey, I am allowed to worry for the woman I love!” she told Kara.

“Awww… you are so cute Lex!” kissing her nose sweetly.

“ohh shush you dork!”

“ So…. Did I make you tingle?" Alex asked playfully.

"Rao, yes," Kara replied, laughing softly.

She found Alex's lips and gently kissed her again. Alex sighed contently.

"I love you, Kara, more than anything” Alex whispered looking into those ocean eyes.

"I love you too, Lex," Kara replied, smiling as well. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "And now I'm going to show you how much…” and with a force Alex hasn`t known Kara rolled them over and pinned Alex to the mattress.

“Are you sure you lost your powers?” The agent asked comically. 

Kara responds by practically pouncing on Alex. Then, kissing her hungrily as she pushed her gently down onto the bed. Her kisses quickly trailed down to Alex's neck, where she spent a few moments gently teasing and nibbling as she reached for the clasp of Alex's bra. Kara had it off in moments, and her kisses trailed lower. She found her prize, and her soft kisses turned into a gentle suckling as Alex writhed beneath her. One of her hands crept down over Alex's toned stomach and began teasing the inside of her thighs.

"Kar…" Alex managed in a whiny voice as she continued to writhe beneath her lover. 

"Don’t… tease…" Kara looked up at her then, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Never," she whispered playfully. She started to kiss her way down Alex's quivering body again.

"Does this feel like teasing?" she asked seductively. "Oh god I have created a monster…" Alex managed again, laughing softly despite the incredible feelings Kara was awakening in her. Kara grinned and began kissing still lower, until she found her way to the waistband of Alex's panties, and boldly kissed where Alex needed her most. Alex cried out, her hands clutching at the sheets beneath her. Then she felt the last of her clothes being gently removed and her eyes fluttered closed as she gave herself over completely to the woman she loved. She search for Kara`s hand and interlace their fingers. Moments later, Kara was kissing her there again, and it was Alex's turn to cry out. She felt like she was on fire, and Kara continued to stoke the flames higher and higher, until finally her cries reached their peak. Dragging her fingers through Kara's long honey blonde hair, Alex held on tight to the woman she loved more than life itself, never wanting to let go. She had never felt anything like the sensations Kara awoke in her, and it made her love for her blonde ¬hero soar even higher. The agent say a silent prayer thanking god, krypton and Kara`s parents for creating such an amazing person like Kara Zor-el. She promised now and forever to love, cherish and protect Kara till her last breath.

“Kar...?”

“I`m right here Lex…” pecking the brunette forehead so sweetly.

"Please hold me…" she whispered, feeling Kara snuggle up beside her as the wonderful tremors finally subsided.

”Always and forever, Alex," Kara whispered back, wrapping her arms around Alex and pulling her brunette close. "Always and forever…" She rested her head gently on Kara's chest, inhaling the delicate scent of Kara's skin, wrapped in Kara`s warmth she let her eyes drift shut listening to Kara`s heartbeat. 

“Goodnight Lex, I love you”. The hero whispered caresing so softly the agent`s back.

“Mmmm… `night my precious angel, love you” mumble the agent kissing Kara`s chest over her heart.

Blissful sleep slowly claimed them as they lay there in each other's arms, still holding each other tightly. Neither of them could've imagined what they end up sharing that night, as they shared themselves with each other – body and soul – for the very first time, but nothing had ever felt so right. It was a beginning… the beginning of a love that would forever join them together.


End file.
